


little worse for wear

by multicorn



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reaction fic for "Bash."  Blaine takes Kurt home, and they talk just a little.</p>
<p>Warning for discussion of canonical gay bashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little worse for wear

Kurt gets out of the hospital on Thursday, and Blaine comes to walk him home.  He doesn't need help, he says, of course, but he could use the company.  
  
His steps on the sidewalk are a little stiff - probably more from enforced bed rest than from bruises - and no one else could see it, probably, but Blaine can't see anything else.  When they get to the loft, he asks, "do you want me to go?"  He's supposed to go out with Sam on Thursdays, and Kurt usually has band practice, but both their schedules have been shot this week.  
  
"Can you stay here tonight?" Kurt asks, and Blaine can see from the hint of a smile lurking at the corner of his mouth that he's already sure of the answer.  
  
"Only if you help me make it up to Sam," he says, and Kurt pulls him in by the wrist.  
  
"I'll find you guys somewhere amazing to go," Kurt says, and Blaine laughs.  He's still not sure how grateful to be for Sam's interest in gay culture, but his tastes and Kurt's don't have much overlap.  
  
"You're amazing," he says instead, and leans into Kurt's face which is, of course, always amazing.  But when their foreheads meet this time, Kurt makes a noise and winces away.  
  
"That hurts."  
  
"Sorry," Blaine says.  
  
"Not your fault," Kurt says, roughly, and Blaine can see his throat working.  It hurts more, maybe, than the cuts on his face.  "Come on, we have days worth of TV to catch up on together."  
  
~  
  
When they go to bed later that night, Kurt's lying flat on his back.  Blaine curls protectively around his side.  "Is this okay?" he asks, and Kurt nods, and strokes his hair.  
  
"It hurts anyway," he says, "I want you close," and Blaine nuzzles into his chest, where he can almost feel his heart, still beating.  _Protectively_ , he thinks, _what a joke_.  And he can't stop thinking, feeling, he doesn't know exactly what.  "You're so brave," he mutters, sleepily.  "I don't know if I could've run into something like that."  
  
Kurt blinks, surprised; he can only see a sliver of Kurt's face from here, but he can read his expressions from all angles.  "But you did."  
  
Blaine - curls closer now before he knows he's doing it, less protective and more _fetal_ , his fingers digging into Kurt's arm where they were resting.  "I didn't," he says, heavily.  "I tried to run away, but they - knocked me down, I couldn't get up - I didn't run into it at all."  He's never told Kurt these details before, they haven't seemed relevant.  Just his parents and the school and the police, way back when.  
  
"At your old school?" Kurt asks, and he nods.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kurt says, and Blaine doesn't ask for what, just uncurls and burrows in yet closer.  "I didn't mean that."  
  
"What did you mean, then?" Blaine asks.  
  
"Do you remember, when we went to McKinley for a Glee club benefit back when we had just started dating?  And Karofsky found us in the hallway, and he was threatening us, and you talked back to him and pushed him away?"  
  
Blaine snorts.  "I was stupid."  
  
"Yeah," Kurt agrees, a thread of suppressed laughter in his voice.  "But you were brave."  
  
"Anyway, that was different," Blaine says.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You were there."  And he twists up to see Kurt's face, can't stand not seeing it anymore, and his smile's as beautiful as ever, even with the cut on his lip.  
  
"I don't know if I'd do it again, either," Kurt says, and Blaine wishes he could hold him tighter, but he doesn't want to hurt him, and he knows Kurt can feel everything he's feeling anyway.  The rage, the protectiveness, the hurt and the love.  
  
"I hope you never even have the chance," Blaine says.  
  
"You too, you know that, right?" Kurt says, and Blaine rubs his fingers, so carefully.  Of course he knows.  "I can't hope that it happens to someone else instead, though.  I just - " Kurt's voice catches, and when it comes back, it's smaller than Blaine's heard it all week.  "I just _hate_ that they hate us."  
  
"I know," Blaine says, "I know."  What else is there?  He loves Kurt, their family and friends love them.  But love can't cancel out the hate; it can only try to drive it away.  "But I love you more."


End file.
